liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Discussões Gerais/@comment-40031417-20190806200135
O que você vai ver abaixo é uma viagem muito louca, não recomendo ler se estiver de boa sanidade mental! Então, eu tava pensando aqui. A principal força em Sonic conhecida até hoje é o "Caos" uma energia cósmica, mágica, sobrenatural etc... Seja lá o que for o Caos, que veio com a criação das esmeraldas. Na Archie pré-reboot, existe a Força do caos que é da onde as esmeraldas se originaram, que concentra toda energia caótica no universo/multiverso. O Caos é dito em Sonic Adventure como uma energia que faz jus ao nome, ou seja, causa Caos, poder em demasia corrompe o usuário a ponto de deixá-lo como Chaos, mas alguns são capazes de utilizá-lo para o bem. Nas HQs, Eggman e Mogul se referem ao Caos como uma força que torna seu usuário instável, sempre os favorecendo, eles perceberam que não podiam derrotar Sonic por causa disso. Ok Nós temos esse conceito então de que o Caos é uma energia instável de Destruição, e mais tarde em Sonic Unleashed foi explicado que as esmeraldas do caos foram criadas para ajudar Light Gaia a combater Dark Gaia Agora vamos para viagem! Na Marvel existem o Mestre da Ordem e o Senhor do caos, e eu fiquei pensando se existiria algum tipo de energia da ordem em Sonic também, principalmente na Archie que pra quem leu sabe que copiou umas coisas aí na cara dura... Depois de um tempo, eu estava jogando Sonic Rush Adventure, e lá o Boss final é o Egg Wizard, mais uma das criações do Eggman que usa o poder do Cetro das jóias que contém o poder das estrelas. Nesse mesmo jogo é explicado pelo Eggman Nega que o Power of the Stars é uma energia que sustenta a existência das dimensões paralelas, e sem ela tudo entraria em colapso, ou seja, ela MANTÉM A ORDEM E EVITA O CAOS. E também é dito que essa força é até mais poderosa que as esmeraldas do Caos. O Egg Wizard possui um poder de criação até maior que do Phantom Ruby (Sonic forces/Sonic Mania) Ou seja, nós temos aqui uma energia que traz destruição e a outra organização Então, seria possível que esse "Poder das estrelas" seja exatamente a energia contraposta ao Caos, que seria justamente a Ordem? Eu tô falando isso porque eu penso como isso seria aplicado nas HQs... Eles nunca se deram ao trabalho de mostrar na era pre Reboot, mas tipo, lá tem até a força do caos (que eu mantenho minhas incertezas sobre ser um plano 4 ou 5D) e tem feitos de reescrição Multiversal, manipulação da realidade e até esmagar o Multiverso (que foi dito ser infinito por Eggman) com uma única mão. Imagine então, se um ser como Enerjak ou Mamute Mogul (esse é mais provável) obtivesse 100% só Poder do caos e da "Ordem", que nível ele possivelmente viria a chegar? Hyperversal talvez? De qualquer modo seria algo muito overpower... Eu ouso a dizer que no nível do coração do universo (me batam kkjk) ����������